Gohan and the League
by Naritsu
Summary: Gohan, after defeating Cell, wishes to be sent far away from those he felt he had betrayed with his rage and arrogance. Now he is on a different version of Earth, one containing SuperHeroes and villains like he's never seen before. Join Gohan on his journey's in this strange new world. Helpful reviews welcome. Gohan/Harem?
1. Chapter 1

Gohan had done it. With the aid of unburning rage and unquantifiable power he had finally put an end to the demon that was Perfected Cell, with the help of the spirited cries and guidance of his recently deceased father Goku.

The emotions were still raw, given his half Saiyan heritage that was perfectly normal, what was not normal was that Gohan had let his feelings of hatred overpower his reasoning and, in his eyes, had caused the death of his idol, his father.

Tears of shame, anger and sadness began streaming down Gohan's face as he looked out on what remained of the cell games arena. He didn't say a word to the congratulations or to the sympathies he merely nodded as he knew what he must do. He had betrayed them all.

Later that night as celebrations began kicking off at the lookout that was miles above the earth's surface, Gohan still wasn't much in the mood for celebrating.

Then Bulma cleared her throat, saying "I know today has been rough but I think it's high time that we use the dragon balls. Innocents died. We need to restore the population." When she received silent nods from the Z fighters she then continued, "And thanks to Dende we now get two wishes, since I know there will be an argument about how the second wish is used I'm telling you now that I'm giving it to Gohan." Bulma said this in a way that put an end to any possible arguments from Krillin, Yamcha or Tien.

Everybody then looked at the troubled ten year old not twenty feet away from the group who was sat on the edge of the lookout, overlooking the earth.

Chi-Chi grimaced at the sight of her baby in pain.

Gohan didn't move at the mention of his name, he remained silent and still.

Once Bulma had summoned the new Shenron with the dragon balls she cleared her throat but before she could begin speaking to the colossal green dragon before them she was rudely interrupted by Krillin, "Hey Shenron! I wish for you to revive everyone killed by Cell."

Shenron's eyes blinked red and then he replied "Your wish has been granted, speak your second desire." This was met with excitement and cheers, until they didn't see Goku anywhere.

"Hey guys!" They all beamed with excitement at the familiar voice in their heads, but then they realised it was in fact in their heads.

"Hey honey where are you?" Chi-Chi queried.

"Guys listen, I don't want to be revived. I denied Shenron." Everyone gasped at this, the shock audible and visible from everyone except Gohan who was unfazed as he thought this would happen. "I've been thinking of something Bulma said to me a while ago, that if I wasn't here the bad guys would stop showing up. After thinking about it she was right, so I'm going to stay here in other world with king Kai. I want all of you to live long peaceful lives and then come see me and we can talk all about it. I've got to go guys my times run out, see you later." Then silence filled the lookout, some shed tears whilst some shone a smile in the memory of Goku.

Gohan then stood and walked slowly to face Shenron head on.

"I have let down everyone down with my actions." Everyone's eyes widened at this, unexpected and serious enough to knock everyone out of their trance. "Shenron! I have disappointed my friends and my family and have caused the death of my father. My wish is this, I wish to serve penance, I don't mind where but I wish for you to send me far away from the people that I no longer deserve to with. That is my wish Shenron!"

Everyone gasped and the almighty dragon's eyes once again turned red "Your wish is within my power."

"No Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried out through her tears.

"Gohan why?" Piccolo called out in disbelief.

"Enough. Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Master. Goodbye to you all. I wish you the best of luck." With that he was gone. Just like that. Screams and tears were heard all over the lookout, but that was no longer the concern of our hero for he wasn't even in the same dimension.

This was the first day of his new life.

Gohan woke up in the overcrowded room in his usual teen mood, it was 5 am so he was obviously about to do his early morning training. After all he only had two hours until he had to get ready for school.

We find our hero seven years into the future and now a seventeen year old student at a public high school in New York. After being placed into this new reality, he soon realised the fact that he'd have to live as an orphan, and that is where we find Gohan silently escaping from for his morning routine training regime.

Gohan lived in the Wayne foundations boys home, as mentioned before, it was very overcrowded but such were the times. Poverty and crime were increasing all over the country that Gohan now called home, America.

The young Saiyan's skills had developed gradually and he considers himself to be much stronger than when he was fighting against Cell, of course he hasn't had many chances to fight someone of that calibre since.

The similarities between Gohan's previous reality and his new one were easy to see; the schooling system, the economy, humanity just to name a few key things however it wasn't the similarities that threw Gohan off when he first joined this strange new world.

There were several key differences; the land structure and therefore the countries, the currency, the lack of serious martial artists were some of the weird things about this strange new world that Gohan found trouble fathoming at the beginning. But the main thing that nearly made Gohan insane was the fact that this world was inhabited by superheroes.

Real life Superheroes!

Gohan couldn't believe it when he first heard about the titan's that protected this planet. The Justice League.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern just to name a few of this worlds heroes.

But the existence of heroes wouldn't be necessary if there was not the existence of villains. Joker, Lex Luthor, Mongul and Brainiac all having attacked multiple times in the seven years since Gohan had arrived, and that was just to name a few.

This revelation of heroes was not an unwelcome one for Gohan though because he really didn't want to have to be this world's hero, training aside, he wanted nothing to do with being seen in such a positive light by the population of Earth. He didn't deserve the chance to give people hope.

And thus he decided not to have anything to do with the heroes and villains of this world and he would achieve the dream his mother had had for him. He would become a scholar.

When Gohan arrived he was ten years old and already had beyond a high school level of knowledge, memory and skill meaning that school was a joke to him. He turned up punctually and diligently but he would never so much as have to think about anything, he was considered a quiet genius by some but an arrogant know it all by others.

He has made no friends at home nor at school, he still thought he wasn't worthy of them, only leading to a greater divide between himself and the other teens at Radley High School.

Which is where we find ourselves now, the date is the 8th of December 2015, and the rundown high school's heating system struggling to keep up against the onslaught of the blizzard that had been persisting for a week or so. Of course Gohan was fine but everyone else in his class were in their coats and body warmers trying to see out the day without hypothermia, whilst Gohan sat in his buttoned up, black and white checked, flannel shirt and worn jeans, casually staring out the window into the bleach white street.

We find Gohan in his physics class during his last period of the day. It's been the same kind of day he's had since he arrived, the only person he's said more than one word to was his teacher, Mr. Shaw when the aforementioned man begun embarrassingly congratulating Gohan on another perfect exam, "100% as always Gohan, now I see why M.I.T offered you that scholarship a year ago."

Gohan grimaced when he heard that as he knew what would follow, attention.

He was right.

He received glares of jealousy and stares of wonder all at once, he just nodded and said "uh thanks I guess Teach."

Wanting to avoid any more unnecessary attention he quickly walked to his window-side desk and slumped down, hoping for normality to resume.

Twenty minutes of this and we are now in the present, Gohan staring out the window with boredom and annoyance in his mind, he wanted to train some more, eat a lot more and then sleep. He was a simple guy.

Gohan was so busy thinking about food and sleep he missed the question that the teacher had fired at him quickly.

"Gohan!" The teacher yelled, obviously annoyed at the lack of attention and respect being shown.

"Uh yeah what's up sir?" Gohan said quickly snapping out of his trance.

"Okay hotshot since you think you're so above my class now that you've got your little M.I.T scholarship that you don't even have to listen anymore how about you answer this. I drop a stone into a well, I hear it hit the water 3.41 seconds after being dropped, determine the depth of the well." Mr. Shaw had an annoying grin on his face that Gohan couldn't wait to wipe off, his mother knew more about physics than this idiot.

Just as Gohan was about to answer the intercom rang inside the classroom, "would Gohan Son please report to the Principal's office, Gohan Son, thank you."

Gohan stood up and walked straight past the teacher without so much as a second glance, until he heard the groaning the Teacher began to make, "Ha saved by the bell I guess huh, _genius._ "

Gohan stopped and stood still, he was just so beyond allowing this buffoon to speak to him this way. "57 metres." Gohan confidently called back.

The teachers face became flushed and sweaty, "How? You didn't even have a calculator and that's a college level question with two trick answers, how did you get it correct?"

Once again this annoying teacher had given him the unwanted attention of everyone in the room, Gohan was really pissed now but there was no going back.

"Simple, you aren't even close to my level of physics knowledge, the fact you even try to teach me is pretty laughable. My mother taught me more in 2 years of home-school than you have in four of high school. Quite pathetic when you think about it."

Then Gohan quickly walked out of the room of shocked individuals and out into the empty hallway. Gohan waited until he was out of earshot and visibility and then began punching himself in the stomach. "Idiot! Idiot! Why did you snap? You had a few months left, why would you ruin it just to show up an idiot?"

He was seething, not only at the fool who called himself his teacher but at himself. He had just embarrassed a senior member of staff. There was no way he was going to let that go. What if he told M.I.T? Would he lose the scholarship? He was internally and externally raging, but so was his body.

Yellow sparks of electricity flew off of him in all different directions, he quickly realised this and brought his middle finger and index finger of his left hand to his forehead and then he was gone.

Before Gohan could get his power under control, he was floating about a mile above his school, safe from detection. He felt his immense power surging, it was like he was about to fight Cell all over again.

Gohan then hunched his back forward and clenched both of his fists, the pure energy flowing out of him making it hard not to as he was finding it near impossible to cut off the stream of Ki that was endlessly emerging from his muscular teen body.

His thoughts were broken as he heard an explosion not too far away and his body, almost reacting to this, began to suppress the immense Ki his Super Saiyan 2 state had granted him.

He needed a distraction, to keep his power under check and to keep his mind off of his skirmish with Mr. Shaw.

Gohan had lost his pacifistic manner of thought when he had first joined this world but that didn't mean that he enjoyed fighting however whenever he thought of his father he always knew he was happiest after and during a big fight that pushed him to the very edge of his limits and beyond. Gohan knew that him and his father had many similarities and queried as to whether or not this characteristic would also define him if he were to allow it to.

Not giving much thought to the attention he would most likely receive he immediately began speeding away through the air, blanking out anything but the deafening sound of the explosion and the many screams that surrounded the area.

In his Super Saiyan 2 form it took less than a minute to reach the crash site, to his shock it was a man he looked up to, laying in a cement crater the size of a swimming pool was this world's hero in what used to be the sidewalk. Superman groaned after what Gohan determined to be a heavy blow, when the teen looked to find the assailant he saw a shining metallic man about 100 metres away from the huge crater.

"Is that the best you have Superman? You're going to need to do much better than that to stop the might of Metallo, I'm going to level this entire area if you don't start fighting seriously." Metallo stated in a way that annoyed Gohan immensely as it almost reminded him of Frieza's attitude towards innocent lives.

Gohan studied Metallo a little more seriously after that comment.

'Tall. Obviously has considerable strength. What looks like a radioactive heart. Entire body of metal. Geez, more annoying Androids.' Gohan chuckled at the irony of his thought, his last adversary in his previous world was Cell so it seemed almost fitting that his first in this world would also be an android, albeit a different breed but still the irony was there.

Gohan was overlooking the situation from the rooftop of the nearby building, the distractions having stopped the flow of his outward Ki so even though he was going unnoticed he was still in Super Saiyan 2, just keeping all the energy bottled up so he didn't give away any hints of his presence. He wasn't nervous but he wasn't foolhardy either.

Superman was now getting out of the crater he had created and began dusting himself off whilst almost snorting at the idiocy of the metal man. "Wait, you think that I've actually started trying?" was all he needed to say to wipe the smug grin off of Metallo's face and cause Gohan's eyebrow to raise and a small smile to appear. This was the man the entire planet worshipped after all, of course he wouldn't go down that easily.

Superman's eyes then began glowing red and whilst maintaining a safe distance from the metal adversary he began melting the core around Metallo's kryptonite heart, acting as an interior shield for Superman keeping him from the rays of the radioactive green rock.

Superman then took off from the ground at incredible speed and flew straight for Metallo with his left arm tucked to his side and his right stretched out with his fist curled. Gohan figured this was for Superman to channel as much speed into the punch as possible, making use of the aerodynamic stance he was using no doubt. Gohan watched on in wonder, completely dazed and had forgotten his surroundings and purpose.

His eyes widened when he felt a hand on his shoulder and in the shock he flew back from the potential assailant.

But what he saw wasn't that of a henchman or of a bad guy in cahoots with Metallo but Superman's cute side kick, Supergirl.

"Phew, I thought I was in trouble then." Gohan said whilst turning back to watching the action before he realised he was fifty stories above the ground, floating effortlessly and abnormally. Gohan awkwardly laughed and then turned back to see Supergirl with a raised eyebrow and a very visible grin on her face. "Umm, I can explain?" Gohan said nervously.

"Why were you watching Superman fight? Do you want to kill him? What's your game." Supergirl questioned with her arms folded over her cute blue uniform to match her Kryptonian cousin's.

'Oh shit, that was possibly the worst train of thought I could of hoped for her to take. How am I going to get out of this?!'

"No, I'm just watching a cool fight, you?" Gohan said whilst sweating profusely and scratching the top of his head with his hand, needless to say he wasn't very good at small talk. He never had to be.

"Oh, are you in the league then?" Supergirl asked, arms still crossed and not showing any signs of uncrossing in the near future.

"No, I'm just watching. I haven't got time for that crap." Gohan said as he turned back to the fight.

"Crap?! The league is singlehandedly the best defence this world has against the forces of evil, forces I've never seen you even attempting to fight. Wait why are you wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, not that I'm giving you advice but if you plan on being a hero that's the least cool way to do it." Supergirl said smugly.

Gohan was trying to watch the fight closely but was getting overwhelmed by the constant noise of this annoying girl, this was one aspect of his old life he didn't miss, she really reminded him of Bulma.

Metallo, having been on the receiving end of an awful beating, looked like he was down for the count and just when Superman was about to pick him up off the ground and take him back to the jail cell he had crawled out of when suddenly Metallo began ripping away at his own chest to reveal the kryptonite heart that had been fused shut by Superman's heat vision. Superman began feeling weak and coughing until he dropped to his knees.

Gohan had had enough, he wasn't going to let this man die. Too many people relied on him. Just like Goku. Gohan raised his index and middle fingers to the bridge of his nose once again…

Supergirl also noticed the commotion and was about to drop everything and rush to the aid of her ailing cousin, even though she would surely succumb to the same illness as she shares not only the blood of the House of El with Superman but also the weakness to kryptonite, the very meteorite keeping John Corben (Metallo) alive as his lifeline, his heart.

However a yellow flash appeared in front of Metallo, just as he was about to deliver a finishing blow to the defenceless Superman, he then received a kick to the side of the torso that sent him flying away from the weakened Kryptonian.

Gohan, flicked his leg back after the kick and resumed a fighting stance, Superman wasn't about to die like Goku. That thought raised Gohan's power immensely and his iris' faded to white, 'Not again, no one is dying again, I won't let that happen again. Noooo!' Gohan thought as he felt the energy surging through him, he was far beyond what he thought was his limit.

Supergirl flew over to Superman and helped him up. "So who's the new kid? Quite a bit of power." Superman said in a jolly fashion with a classic smile on his face.

"Couldn't tell you if I wanted to, he came to save you before I got the chance to find out." Supergirl had now released Superman to stand on his own will and was overlooking Gohan with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe we should get him to join the league?" Superman chuckled "He did save me after all and his power is quite amazing for someone who looks no older than you."

"Pfft. Please, this whimp? He isn't nearly strong enough to join up. Plus he called the league 'crap'." Supergirl huffed.

Gohan's energy spiked at that moment, causing the ground he was hovering above to crumble until he too had a large crater beneath him.

Supergirl and Superman were pushed back by the waves of energy permeating from Gohan, making Supergirl gasp and say "Okay maybe he's not that weak."

Superman just chuckled as he watched the Saiyan showing off some of his power, annoying Supergirl quite a bit. It was at this moment that Metallo ascended from the ground where he was previously lying, "Ugh" he said groggily, "What the hell was that? Another one of your dirty tricks Superman?"

Then all of a sudden Gohan was gone and so was the energy that had been aggressively seeping out of him.

Both Superman and Supergirl were shocked as even their Kryptonian senses couldn't keep up, they had no idea where the teen had vanished to or how he had done it.

Then as quickly as the two could see he was gone, Gohan reappeared behind Metallo and began brutally and mercilessly attacking him with ferocious punches and kicks that were denting him through the entirety of his body.

Supergirl could barely see Gohan's attacks but then Superman saw Metallo on his knees with Gohan's right fist tearing through his silver chest like butter.

"STOP!" Superman screamed and sped through the air towards Gohan with his right fist cocked back.

He unleashed a devastatingly powerful punch that would've levelled any building easily, much to his shock Gohan let him punch him and was sent flying through three buildings until he was now a few streets away from the fight.

Coming to his senses, Gohan slapped his cheeks and quickly used instant transmission to get back to the school hallway from which he originally came.

His excess energy and anger now gone Gohan's thoughts were now replaced with guilt, he couldn't believe he had just done that.

'Better get to the principal's office quickly. I must have been gone for twenty minutes, she won't be happy.' Gohan thought whilst dusting himself off, his clothes weren't damaged or noticeably ripped, luckily. He had only had two conversations with the principal of this school, both terrifying and so he didn't want to keep her any longer, he quickly paced down the hall towards the principal's office, sweating profusely.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bombarding the School

Hey guys,

sorry about the long wait but I had to move into university and sort some things out and haven't had much time to do what I love.

Although because of your continued support I thought you deserved chapter 2, thank you so much for the kind reviews, it meant a lot to me.

Also a few side notes;

Gohan isn't an emo he just finds it difficult to interact with people when he feels so much guilt.

Gohan will eventually have a harem that actually goes somewhere.

I have big plans for what Gohan will achieve in this Fanfic.

Okay anyway without further ado, here is chapter 2!

Gohan practically ran to the principal's office and made it there in less than a minute, before walking through the door, he knocked and patiently waited for the mature woman to reply.

"Come in," was what rung through the door in a sweet voice.

This was bad. Very bad.

The principal was like a tactical hunter, she was only ever sweet and nice to lure her prey into a false sense of security and nurturing, only to then rip them apart shred by shred.

Gohan nervously opened the huge, dark mahogany door before placing his head round and smiling at the Principal.

Miss Jeffery was mature in her nature but relatively young in her appearance; she had a figure that most women would kill for combined with curves and straight brunette hair that just reached her shoulders. She wore classy yet noticeable makeup, a hint of red on her lips with glasses that were the dreams of teenage boys across the globe. Some might say she was the perfect woman, those who haven't actually met her that is.

Gohan saw the back of the Principal as her desk chair was pointed away from him, he could smell her elegant perfume, see her cute low-cut dress. All part of the ruse of course.

She then turned to Gohan whilst having one hand over her telephone. "Ah Yes Gohan, sit down please I'm just finishing up this call."

The young Saiyan then half nodded and half bowed, a custom he hadn't yet shaken from his world, and gently closed the door before walking into the massive room and sitting down on the arm chair opposite the wily vixen and tried to calm down.

The principal spun back around before continuing her conversation, "Hello? I'm back. Yes anyway, as of today your funding is cut." She said it so callously and distantly that it made Gohan gasp, which earned a grin from Miss Jeffery, annoying our hero even more.

"Look, call me back when you have results, you have until Friday or your little charity goes bye-bye." She said in advance of slamming the phone down, she then shone an innocent smile towards Gohan to prepare to start their conversation.

"Um hello Miss Principal, um I mean Miss Jeffery Principal…" Gohan hit his forehead with his palm and took a breath "I mean Principal Jeffery, what can I do for you?"

"Ah yes Gohan, I wanted to speak to you about the scholarships that have been piling up on my desk." She smiled after and the teen breathed a sigh of relief, probably thanking some kind of God that she wasn't mad. "I really was happy for you, happy for the recognition for the school and then…" She paused in a way that made Gohan realise that he had fallen right into the trap that he had seen so many foolish kids fall into, and so he mentally slapped himself whilst she continued. "And then you decided to ridicule one of our best professors in front of a class of impressionable teens."

Miss Jeffery removed her stylish glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose, Gohan gulped in fear and anticipation.

"Why would you do such a thing to a person who was so proud of you? Someone who would proclaim in the teacher's lounge to have found the next star in the field that he loves." Her tone confused and surprised him, it wasn't of anger or brutality but of disappointment.

'Wait what Shaw hated me, he always picked on me.' Gohan readied his defence to Miss Jeffery's bold claims.

"I um, I had no idea. He was always so ruthless, it was like he was picking on me because I was better than the other kids. Like he thought I always had something to prove, I know more about physics now than he'll ever know and yet what I have to live with is his unending questions and expectations. He doesn't do any of that to anyone else, not Charlie, not Becky, not Robert, not Kara. Only me. That in my book is bullying." Gohan blurted out, he hated this but he couldn't just bury his head in the sand anymore, he needed to explain.

"He did that because he expected more from you." She coldly retorted. "He saw your attitude as wasted talent. He saw something in you he wished he had in himself. Your outburst today has hurt him deeply, he went straight home after because he was 'too distraught'."

Gohan's eyes widened at the thought that his little flare-up caused the teacher he thought to be his enemy to go home crying home from work, maybe he was more emotionally invested in him than Gohan knew.

The awkward silence was interrupted by a huge crash-like sound heard not too far from the office, just down the hall. 'The secretary's office? What's going on?' Gohan's mind immediately flashed away from his current encounter with the Principal and to the new threat that seemed far too close to home, so to speak.

"What on earth was that?" The Principal half shrieked as she said it, to which Gohan determined she was either scared or shocked, either way it was nice to see she had emotions, maybe too nice as Gohan began to smirk in enjoyment of the moment.

"I'll go check Miss, be back in a few. Or should we evacuate? There's only five minutes left of school anyway. It may be a wise decision, to save as many people as possible." Gohan said calmly which alarmed the Principal greatly. 'Especially since you don't have the Dragon Balls.' He thought on a side note.

Just as the Principal was about to reply, the announcement microphone rang through the school.

"Oh no no no, you can't leave the school yet. Class is still in session. But if you want to try and avoid the motion-detecting bombs on every floor and exit, be our guest. That'd be a neat trick if you ask me hahaha and I should know I am the Trickster." The high pitched annoying voice called out. "Now will all students and faculty please all report to us in the gymnasium for an extra-curricular super special lesson work, it's going to be a blast. HAhaHAhaHA." The maniacal man nearly screamed down the microphone.

Gohan had a visible tick on his forehead, like his day could actually get worse. Well it just did. He turned back to the Principal who was cowering behind her tall desk chair, her bravado and confidence well and truly dissipated from the terrifying words the deranged man had spoken.

"Look Miss Jeffery, you stay here okay? I'm going to do something about the bombs. Buy us some time, maybe? Stay under the desk, don't open the window or do anything that may cause alarm to anyone on the outside, we don't know how many there are." Gohan coolly stated as he began walking towards the door, no fear in his expression only determination and annoyance.

"Wh-what do you mean? You're the pupil and I'm the teacher, I should protect you right? I mean I can't let you die, what about your future? How would you even disable the bombs? What if there are men outside? What if-" With tears and worry very evident on her face she called out to him trying to convince him, only stopping to try to think of more reasons for him not to go.

Gohan still facing away from the Principal with one hand on the door knob and nothing but a composed expression on his face said this, "Look, I may not have made any friends here but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit by and allow these people, who I probably should have tried better with, to die. My father would be ashamed if I did."

"Plus I'm not just a genius in physics you know." He turned back to the mentally frail woman and winked.

Gohan left the speechless woman and closed the door behind him, ripping his side of the door handle off with ease, securing her safety from possible henchman or worse.

He saw classes walking in a hasty and panicked fashion towards the gymnasium at the centre of the school, going unnoticed by standing behind one of the lockers.

'Right, at every one of the exits he said. That's where I should start, I'll just take out anyone I see on the way to minimalize the damage they can do. I wonder if this is how heroes think?' Gohan internally chuckled to himself at the thought of even considering himself to be like a hero.

It wasn't long until Gohan came across the first set of explosives, with his knowledge of chemistry, engineering and a ki blast to just the right place, he easily disarmed the shiny metallic bomb and moved onto the next exit.

'So the bombs aren't linked together? What, are they trying to lure in a team or someone with crazy speed? Either way I need to hurry.' And with that Gohan began infusing his legs with ki and running extremely fast down the hallway, impressively so in fact.

Whilst Gohan ran from bomb to bomb he realised that there was no resistance to him at all, no henchman, partners or even devoted fan boys. This was plain strange to Gohan, but he'd only seen this kind of thing in the tattered comic books that were left in the play room by one of the older kids who outgrew the place so he just let it be.

The young Saiyan was coming to the last exit now, hopefully meaning the last bomb although something in him felt uneasy. 'This makes no sense, what is their purpose? They told us where the bombs are, there's no money here or anything valuable. What could they be after?'

The worry and confusion of the situation only made him run more rapidly, he was close to the final explosive that he knew of. He had to hurry though.

'This is far too simple, from what I've heard of this Trickster, there's always a twist or a _trick_ as it were.'

Gohan's brow furrowed as he sped down the hallway, lockers being forced open due to the force the speed he was running at produced, he had to make it. He wouldn't fail this time.

Meanwhile in the Gymnasium; the pupils, the teachers, everyone apart from the Trickster, his unnamed associate and twenty-five armed henchman were sitting down, cross legged with their hands on their heads.

Many girls and boys were in tears, some teachers as well were balling their eyes out at the impending doom they thought they were destined for and they had plenty of reason to be concerned, every exit was covered by three or four gunman with fully automatic rifles. Of course they knew of the heroes but it was rare for them to be in New York, so that means that they would be reliant on the police for this matter, a thought that put no one's mind to rest. Since the Justice League was formed the confidence in the police force had decreased dramatically, for no matter how valiant a police officer is, they aren't up to the same tasks or calibre as the supers, that's just the way it was unfortunately.

Gohan's classmates were all gathered together in a huddle-like formation and whispering near silently to one another, petrified of being heard.

"Guy's where's Gohan?" A medium-sized girl with ocean blue eyes and beautifully long blonde hair asked with a worrisome expression on her face.

"Oh shit. I don't know Kara do you think he got caught on the way back from the principal's office?" She gulped before asking, "Or worse?" her dark brown eyes glazed over with worry and she was near tears. Being near tears for a class outcast just shows the kindness that would come to be expected by everyone at Radleigh high from Julie, 'class A's angel' as she was dubbed by many.

Kara was now extremely annoyed, someone she deemed a close friend was now crying because of the actions of a stupid genius and a group of stupid villains.

She was pissed, but no one knew what she was capable of and her cousin sure as hell wouldn't like her to reveal such information to an entire school.

In an effort to calm her rage Kara begin to clench her fists into balls, attracting the unwanted attention of a few henchman who proceded to walk over to the young blonde with lust and depraved thoughts rushing through their moronic minds.

Three of them approached the Kryptonian, two carrying assault rifles and one proudly displaying a bowie knife and a sadistic smile that only a henchman of the worst mindset could ever possibly hope to display.

The previously mentioned knife-holding brute approached Kara hastily and grabbed her by the arm, not to give away her secret in front of her friends she allowed him to pull her away until he threw her on the floor a few metres away from her friends. Of course she had to act hurt and weak in front of her friends but if she felt so inclined then this thug wouldn't be breathing, although her cousin would probably disagree with that course of action.

Her friends shrieked and cried in horror for their fellow classmate, Julie especially was screaming very loudly until she was interrupted by one of the other two assailants shoving a gun in her face to keep her quiet.

The fiend who had hold of Kara began groping her ferociously, causing tears to flow from all of her friends and a great anger to arise inside of the young Kryptonian. Causing the henchman to snigger and grin a taunting grin that could even piss off her goody two shoes cousin.

Suddenly the doors flung open and the armed gunman began falling one by one after being struck by a flash of red and yellow, too fast for most to see. However the green arrows that incapacitated the remainder of the henchman in the gymnasium were much easier to see, but still inhuman in pace.

"Sorry we're late, Greeny's car can'g go as fast as me I'm afraid." The blur of red and yellow said after coming to an abrupt halt whilst holding all the machine guns that the henchman had been using and laughing in a childish manner, pretty much teasing the opposition.

"Sorry about Flash, he's got a bit of a quick mouth but his hearts in the right place I guess." Said Green Arrow as he casually walked through the now open doorway with and with an arrow coiled back and ready to fire at the Trickster, just waiting for an opening.

The only assailants left to be dealt with were; the deranged madman holding a knife to the throat to of the youngest undercover Superhero in the room, the Trickster and a seemingly kinder man who had been giving out tea to the victims. That confused everyone in the room but now that Green Arrow was here the gig was up.

"Barton stop!" screamed Green Arrow whilst altering the direction of his trusty bow to now face the very evil that required his presence and knowledge on the matter.

"Barton? Oh crap! No one drink the tea!" screamed Flash, now realising that this was one of the Green Arrow's famous villains, 'The Doll Maker.'

A maniacal laugh began to emanate from the direction of both the Trickster and the Doll Maker.

On second glance the Flash and the Green Arrow realised that half of the girls in the room were completely unresponsive to the situation, it was too late.

"Now you didn't think it would be that easy did you? Now half of the girls in this room have been turned into dolls, through the use of a polymer that only Barton and I have the antidote too. You can't move them else the polymer speeds up and encases their entire body into plastic. Of course if you don't move them you've got about thirty minutes to save them, however you can't forget the bombs that are going to detonate in the next five minutes and even though your friend or whoever they are has been destroying a few, they have no idea about the amount of bombs in the basement. So how are you going to do it heroes? That's the real trick." Trickster bellowed the last line confidently, whilst the two heroes began to sweat on the matter.

Elsewhere Gohan continued running frantically in his valiant effort to destroy all the bombs, but something was playing on his mind…


	3. Chapter 3 - Decisions

Chapter 3 is so so late but my first year of university was brutal, still I'm sorry guys. I'm gonna aim for a chapter every week/2 weeks.

Gohan was in the murky and dull Janitor's closet sending a miniature ki blast to the last of the bombs he knew the whereabouts of, it was a success but there was a small explosion, it echoed throughout the halls then reaching the gymnasium. Gohan grimaced as this was supposed to be stealthily done.

Meanwhile in the Gymnasium, after hearing the explosion of the final bomb that wasn't in the basement, the Trickster and the Doll Maker both gave each other a look of annoyance, just long enough for Flash to rush over to them and begin running cyclically around them at incredible speeds, soon a hurricane of red and yellow sparks was created. This vortex began to quickly cut the deadly duo's oxygen off, then Flash came to a sudden stop as he shouted, "G.A., now!"

Green Arrow readied his bow and waited for the perfect moment and simultaneously released two arrows at the villains, a rope dispensing from both and easily tying both up, much to the relief of everyone else in the room. The only thing left now was to get the antidote off them and dispose of the remaining bombs, easy right?

While the attention was on the fight, Kara quickly swung her elbow backward and hit the assailant right in the gut, visually causing a great amount of discomfort and pain, no Kryptonian pulls a punch, or a stomach elbow as it were. Needless to say she had knocked him out and none of her classmates were any the wiser of her powers or lineage. She sat back down and crossed her arms waiting for this nonsense to end, she couldn't do any more whilst under the eyes of her schoolmates.

"Give us the antidote Jesse. Or you Barton I don't care either way. Just do it." Said Green Arrow now pointing a lethal arrow at Jesse James aka the Trickster.

"Fine, I guess I should do something to give back." Said Trickster in a defeated manner. "ID: Trickster, activate emergency protocol." Then a defeated manner turned into a cunning grin and annoying laugh.

Green Arrow's and the Flash's eyes widened in horror as a robotic voice came from the man's pocket replying "Confirmed: T minus 10 seconds until detonation."

Flash quickly ordered "I'll go to the bombs you take care of these two and get the antidote." He then ran as fast as he could to get to the basement, when he got to the door he saw that the door handle had been melted to a state where it can't be turned.

 **One Minute Previous:**

Gohan was racking his brain of the places where there could be more bombs that he hadn't checked, he came up with two options. The roof: the least likely as the blast radius wouldn't be as threatening as his second option, the basement. It was like a lightbulb came on in his mind and he ran as fast as he could to get to the location he thought more bombs may be situated at.

He knew he didn't have much time when he got there, it hadn't taken him long as he'd flown through the hall and past all the open lockers from where he had run earlier, he knew he couldn't be interrupted by goons or students so once he was inside he used his ki in his right hand to melt the doorknob. When he turned to see the bomb he was horrified, there was hundreds of small bombs connected by steel framing making one huge bomb. But they would still have to be disarmed one at a time and even at top speed Gohan couldn't do that, there were so many that he couldn't have even begun to start disarming them. He was having a mental breakdown going through the options he had, 'I can probably disarm around half but if they're dirty bombs the radius and penetrative power are increased dramatically, I'm gonna have to let it go off.' Thought Gohan sadly, he'd failed again, 'NO! just because I have to let it go off doesn't mean anyone has to be hurt, I can do something. I won't disgrace my father anymore!'

Gohan then began hovering above the ground and activated his Super Saiyan 2 state, he needed to protect them all, he may of only have seconds left or he may have had all the time in the world, he had no idea but he needed to do something quickly in his mind.

It was then he began punching through the concrete floor of the basement, relentlessly, untiringly and with the determination of a real hero.

He was getting further and further away from the surface and soon realized he was probably one hundred metres beneath the basement now and then he figured out he'd gotten side tracked, so he quickly flew back up to the surface.

 **Present**

Flash began frantically trying to get into the basement but the door wouldn't budge, so he vibrated his entire being until his molecules were able to phase through the door. All that he saw was a guy no older than 17 picking up what seemed to be a huge bomb and flying it down through a massive hole in the floor, 'Kid's got guts.' Flash thought with a smile as he realised the kid's in danger.

"Kid it's gonna blow get outta there now!" Shouted Flash down the hole, Gohan heard this and then with all his might threw the massive bomb as far as he could into the crater then raised his index and middle finger to the bridge of his nose.

The next thing the Flash saw was the light starting to emit from the explosion and the boy teleporting to just above the whole, he hadn't noticed but he was glowing golden and had the strangest colour bluey-green eyes.

Then the fire from the explosion soon started coming up the crater at an alarming rate, "Crap it wasn't deep enough, what should I do?!" The boy shouted at Flash, this was the first time he had spoken so Flash was a bit shocked at how demanding his tone was but he understood it in the circumstance.

"Get out of here kid, I'll think of something you've done enough." Flash said with a smile, something that sparked a painful memory in Gohan about his dad.

"No, you go I'll deal with this." Gohan practically screamed as he started flying down the hole again but this time he knew what he had to do, he stopped about halfway and raised both his hands in opposite directions, unleashing unrelenting ki blasts either way, soon two tunnels began to form until they were about fifty metres each.

Flash was finding it amazing and difficult to be around a kid with this much raw power, reminded him of Supes if not GL.

"What're you still doing here? Get out of here quickly, you need to save the students. It's your job isn't it?" Gohan shouted at the Flash a little darkly as he instant transmissioned to the top again.

"I need to divert any excess blast when it gets here, it's nearly at the top as it is." The Flash said whilst starting to spin his arms quickly, preparing to fan away whatever comes out.

"It won't get to the top." Gohan said in a determined way that shocked the Flash. Gohan then put both his hands to his right side and with open palms he shouted "KAME-HAAAAAME-HAAAAAAAA."

The energy that had been gathering at his side was then shot down in a beam that dwarfed the blast of hundreds of bombs, it forced the blast down and into the tunnels, 'gotta keep it up or it'll just come back up' Gohan said as he began to sweat, the level of concentration on his face impressed the Flash a lot. However the thing that impressed him the most was the fact that the vortex he was attempting to create with his arms was being overwhelmed by some kid's power and he couldn't even maintain it, soon he was being pushed back. He was very impressed.

Gohan then upped the power minutely to push it further down, the brunt of the explosion was at the bottom of the crater now, Gohan had to be careful and concentrate extremely hard. Not enough power meant the explosion would follow his Kamehameha back after him, too much power and he could destroy the planet by Kamehameha-ing the Earth's core.

Then it was over and a sweating Gohan slumped to his knees on the concrete, breathing extremely heavily. The Flash went over to congratulate him but the young Saiyan quickly fell to his knees again, that level of concentration obviously took a lot out of him, before blacking out he could only briefly glare at the Flash and say "I died in this fire, okay? I…Did… nothing… urgh." Was all he could manage before passing out from exhaustion. The Flash noted that the Golden energy around his body had dissipated and his golden, spiky hair had turned into a really bold black, he looked entirely different. He looked a lot more like a kid now.

He used to be able to last much longer at ki consumption and fighting but with his home having basically limitless food thanks to his mother and father and him now living in an orphanage with set meals which would make Goku cry with sadness, he just didn't have as much in him anymore. He had gone Super Saiyan 2 twice in one day, he'd only ever gone Super Saiyan 2 once in a day but maybe the emergency and adrenaline sparked him to achieve greater than the norm. Although he had basically been training every day for seven years he just didn't have the Saiyan stamina of his dad or Vegeta or even Trunks, an issue that hadn't proved to be a problem until today.

The Flash was confused about him wanting to be known as dead but he figured he had earned whatever he wanted, although he would give Gohan some time to think about it first.

Flash then put his hand up to the communications device in the left ear of his suit, "G.A. it's all over down here. You won't believe what happened." He said chuckling down the microphone.

"We can talk later, you get up here so we can deal with Barton and James, we need to save these girls and we've only got about twenty five minutes to do so." Green Arrow replied in the same fashion with his comms device, then returned to pointing his arrow at the pair of captured criminals.

"Sure thing they're priority, I guess." Flash said whilst lying Gohan on his back so he was more comfortable before running back up to the door and phasing through it. Soon he was on the other side of the door and it was a matter of seconds until he was back in the hall with his friend and colleague, Green Arrow.

"Who wants to tell us about the antidote first, they get ten years less than the other in Belle Rev? I mean unless you like Waller enough to spend some more time with the cruellest reinstated Warden there is?" Flash teased.

Barton broke instantly, "Fine, you need an alkaline based chemical to counteract the pH of the acidic pH of the polymer in the digestive system something like battery acid should work, they should be fine within ten minutes. Now we're even right? I get ten less years?" He said in a panic, whatever his experience with Amanda Waller, it obviously wasn't good.

"You idiot why'd you tell them, we're sup- ugh never mind." Flash and Green Arrow smirked at each other for a job well done and then without much notice at all, Flash took off to find the materials needed and within a few minutes he had already amassed enough diluted battery acid for every infected girl there, within fifteen minutes they had successfully revived every girl infected with the polymer. Now The NYPD had shown up and removed the villains into custody and were now comforting the affected girls with blankets and hot drinks.

"That was a quick and easy win for the Justice League, now what did you want to tell me Flash?" Said Green Arrow with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh right, I have to tell you what happened to the bomb in the basement. Or maybe it's easier to show you? Come on, we can leave the Blues to look after the girls while I show ya?" Flash said excitedly and with a nod from the Green Arrow they began walking out of the gymnasium and towards the basement down the hall.

Upon arrival Green Arrow swiftly fired an arrow at the door and waited for the near silent detonation of the big oak door. Once the smoke cleared and the door had been removed, the heroes walked in rather nonchalantly towards the centre of the room where the crater was, Green Arrow was confused. Flash wasn't one to boast about how he got a job done, he just boated that he had got a job done.

All Green Arrow could see was a rather large hole with a lot of scorch marks all throughout it, admittedly not consistent with the Flash's usual methods but not really noteworthy.

"This makes no sense, he was knocked out?" Flash thought to himself, internally cursing himself for not bringing the kid back to the hall with him. As he looked around the cramped, dark basement and the thing that confused the Flash the most is that where he had previously left the teenage boy, who had saved his and everybody in the entire school, who was matter of fact unconscious when he had left, was left vacant and empty. In fact he wasn't anywhere to be seen at all.

Flash then recalled some of the last words the boy had said to him 'I died in this fire, okay?' "Oh crap, he's gone. For good." Flash said with a look of worry that confused G.A.

"Who's gone Barry? What're you talking about? What happened?" Green Arrow said with an Eyebrow raised, finally resting his bow back over his neck and shoulders, he thought he wouldn't need it anymore after all.

"The Kid who saved everyone, he's gone Oliver." Barry sounded almost sad. "We need to talk to Kara." Flash said with a solemn nod as they began walking out of the basement and readied to go back to the Watchtower.

 **Elsewhere in New York:**

In S.T.A.R Labs, twenty three out of twenty four of the finest guards protecting the latest in Earths technology were lying on the floor all were beaten, some were bloodied, some were killed. Standing over them all was the one responsible, Deathstroke. He was holding the last guard, who was dressed head to toe in black armour, by the throat at least seven feet in the air, needless to say he told him what he wanted to know. Thinking it would save his life it was a decision made for him by the circumstances, however when Deathstroke nodded and then proceeded to shove his katana right through him, he was shocked to say the least.

"Got the equipment?" Deathstroke coldly said to one of the three henchman who came out of the shadows and when he received a quick nod he flicked the body off his sword and said, "move out, the Light will be pleased." A dark grin formed behind his orange and black mask.

 **Wayne Foundation's Boys' Home;**

 **Later that night:**

Gohan was tired, very tired. Two Super Saiyan transformations and many Instant Transmissions on a low amount of food meant he was near exhaustion. But he needed to do this, he needed to leave now. It was only a matter of time until he would be found by the League or the Bad Guys' friends who he stopped or someone from School. He was quickly pacing around his room, gathering up everything he thought he would need, packing all of it into a backpack. He looked into a mirror and noticed he was still sweaty, his clothes were charred and he just looked generally filthy.

'Better have a shower I suppose, ugh.' Thought Gohan, he still didn't like showering just like he used to hate it back on his world. A habit he picked up from his father, along with his abilities it was one of the few things they had left in common.

Gohan was showering away just for five minutes when he heard a knocking, it was definitely a woman as the knock was calm and slender, Gohan quickly put a towel around his waist and answered the door, opening it very slightly so only half his body was visible.

It was one of the women in charge of itinerary and activities, but as long as Gohan had known her, he'd only spoken to her on his birthdays and on Christmas day.

Miss June Baverstock, a twenty-one year old part-time student at NYU, when she wasn't working at the Boys' Home. An attractive brunette with hair reaching just past her shoulders and hazel eyes that matched perfectly. Just like Miss Jeffery she was a woman who knew just how attractive she was and used it to her advantage in the never ending onslaught of boys in the home who would do whatever she asked them, a very useful tool for a part-time student who is tired all the time. Though of the few whom she had no effect on, Gohan seemed the most resistant.

"Umh Hi Miss Baverstock is everything okay?" Said Gohan nonchalantly with a tone of confusion.

"Well after everything that happened at your school today I just wanted to check in on you um…" She looked at a clipboard before continuing, "Gohan. You do go to Radley High School right?"

Gohan was a little disappointed but not shocked that she barely knew he existed however it wouldn't take only this for someone to talk to him.

"Yup fine. Anything else?" Gohan said rudely, trying to get to the point.

Miss Baverstock seemed extremely insulted by Gohan's tone but decided to let it slide based on the knowledge she had of his day.

She cleared her throat attempting to side step the awkward conversation they were about to have, "Your friend Kara from school called, lovely girl by the way, anyway she wanted to know if you were okay so I thought that I would nicely pass on the message. Would you like me to call her back?" When Miss Baverstock finished speaking she realized Gohan had a puzzled look on his face, which only confused her as well.

'Why would Kara call? I barely know her. Hey, how the hell did she know where I live. My personal information is protected just like everyone else's, so it must've been someone with above average intelligence and decent hacking skills. Was it Kara? If it wasn't who could it have been? More importantly why bother? This is bad, very bad. I can feel it in my bones.' Gohan began to lightly sweat as he thought to himself, only snapping out of his stupor when it dawned on him how long he'd been inside his own head.

He cleared his throat out of embarrassment with a light pink hue over his cheeks and scratched his head before answering, "Um sorry haha no don't worry about it Miss Baverstock I'll see her at school tomorrow, thanks for telling me." He said the last few words with a smile on his face that made her blush, after all this was the first time she can ever think of having seen him smile. Now that she looked he was an extremely attractive seventeen year old, very muscular, very cute, very naked. Wait, what? She just realized he was in nothing but a towel and he was dripping wet, she instantly dropped her head so she was only looking at the floor, a side benefit being that Gohan couldn't see the blush she had matching his. Not that he would of caught on if he had.

"Okay well dinner is in half an hour, so arrive promptly and go to bed straight after. Your school may have had a scare today but it is open tomorrow however." Miss Baverstock gave Gohan a quick smile before she turned to leave and attend to the other children who went to his school.

"Thanks Miss, you didn't have to bring this message personally just to see if I was okay. It was kind of you though," He said chuckling which only turned the hue of her cheeks rose red instead of light pink.

"June." She replied bluntly.

"Okay, thank you June." Gohan said, understanding she wanted to be on first name terms, probably to make any follow up conversations they were to have about the incident at the school a lot easier and less formal.

Gohan closed the door and got back in the shower, he got it now. People would care about him a lot more if he gave them the time of day instead of acting like they didn't exist, or rather acting like he didn't exist. For better or worse this had been his home for seven years and he didn't want to give it up so quickly, another day at least. That'll give him the time he needs to get his affairs in order before he moves on.

'Where am I going anyway?' Gohan's eyes widened at the thought, the simplest of questions left him dumbfounded. His academic career, his future, his mother's dream for him, all that is here. If he drops out of school he loses the scholarship to M.I.T and after that he loses everything. There'd be no future for a high school dropout, especially one who had barely any information as it was. Gohan had to lie when he was first found and told them he ran away, which incidentally was partly true, and that he had no idea where or who he was, both kind of true in a manner of speaking.

'So I have no future now because I saved people? How is that fair, they turned me into my Father.' Then Gohan remembered what he asked Shenron for in the first place, he asked to serve penance.

Gohan felt stupid now, the last seven years wasn't the punishment for his crime. It was this moment. Shenron sent him somewhere to build up years and years of work only for it to be meaningless in the end, an irony he imagined to be in homage to his late father.

"Nice Shenron, good one." Gohan said sadly as a tear formed in his right eye. He had no future anymore, what was the point?

Gohan normally dealt greatly with his internal issues but this wasn't any normal issue, he'd just grasped that the gun shot isn't what kills you, it's the blood loss. The seven years of depressing mediocrity acting as the gun shot and the theft of his future was the inevitable blood loss that had now killed him off. He didn't even know what to do, he slumped to the floor, now drip dried and wearing boxers and a blue t-shirt.

"I need sleep, I'm losing it. Surely I can do something, surely." Gohan slowly paced to his bed and got under the covers, quickly trying to think of any way to save his own future, all the while hating the irony of him having wished for this.

 **Watchtower One Hour Before:**

Flash and Batman were standing above Supergirl and they were all looking at the Justice League monitor whilst Supergirl scrolled down the Radley High School class year book entries, looking for something as per the Flash's odd request.

"Come on Kara he had Golden Hair and Bluey-Green eyes, he was big," he paused as he was out of breath and then continued, "I mean do you even need more? How many kids can there be like that?" He then proceeded to pace quickly in circles around Batman and Supergirl.

"Jeez calm down Barry I'm going through this as fast as I can but I'm telling you I don't know a guy at my school matching that description. I mean I'll look but is there anything else you could tell me? What was he wearing?" Supergirl queried, she really was trying but she knew guys with blonde hair but none with golden hair, that was quite irregular and would stand out badly.

Flash scratched his temple in thought and tried to recall what the kid was wearing, before it was charred that is, then it hit him. "Black and white flannel shirt, if that helps?"

"Flash that is very vague she needs more than that I would imagine." Batman said, he was stood with his arms folded about two metres behind where Kara was sitting.

Supergirl didn't say anything she had just put the pieces of the puzzle together, she now knew who the boy who fought Metallo was, she knew who saved the school and she knew she really didn't like him. The only thing she felt was pure anger for having let him fool her and everyone in the school the entire time. She was seething with rage.

Supergirl pulled up Gohan's picture on the monitor and asked Barry, "is this him?"

Flash was confused at first because he had clearly stated that he had golden hair and bluey-green eyes and the picture being displayed was that of a black haired and dark brown eyed kid. "Wait oh yeah, when he passed out his hair turned from Gold to Black. That's him alright. But why do you look so mad at him, were you close?"

"Not at all, I just hate his arrogance." After Batman and Flash both raised an eyebrow under their respective masks Kara explained, "earlier today me and Kal fought Metallo in down town New York, since I go to school there Kal called me first so I had to miss Biology but whatever. When Corben got Superman in a bind with his Kryptonite, Golden Boy pops up and begins beating the crap out of Metallo, even put his fist through his chest. He wouldn't have stopped unless Superman stepped in, his iris' and pupils disappeared when he became enraged and the only thing that stopped him was a strong punch from Kal. Not for long though he just got up and teleported away."

"Alright, but what does that have to do with him being arrogant? Sounds like he did alright for a days' work." Flash laughed until he received a glare from Kara and then she began to speak.

"Before the fighting began I asked if he was affiliated with the league. His reply was 'no I haven't got time for that crap.' I wasn't happy with that, obviously." Kara said, still having trouble calming down.

"Right, anyway. We know what his name is, I can find where he lives, we know some of his abilities and what we need to know is who is he?" Batman said professionally, "Kara I'll get you a contact number and you need to call him as soon as possible."

"Why me? I hate the guy." She replied now crossing her arms in distaste.

"He said to Flash that he should tell people he died, that means he's gonna have to leave wherever he's staying because that's the first place anyone would look. Also he seems to be a powerhouse if he just shook off one of Superman's punches, we can't have him on the loose when he seems to be unstable." Batman explained quickly and calmly.

Supergirl sighed but then put her hands up, "Fine I'll do it, but remember I'm not gonna enjoy this."

 **The next morning:**

Gohan 'woke' up at his regular time of five o'clock, he was still trying to work out what had transpired the day before. Still unhappy about the choices that lay ahead of him. Not that he could do much about that. He tried to think of a solution, he did. He barely slept at all and he whatever miniscule amount of sleep he had was only because he blacked out from overtiredness.

He needed to train, something that always provided peace and clarity of mind.

"Few laps around Central Park to begin and then I'll get into some heavy stuff." Gohan said with his signature smile that he'd always make whenever he trained with his father, one of excitement.

Gohan put on some shorts and a t-shirt as fast as he could and then his trainers before he silently closed his door and sneaked past the Night Watchmen on duty and out the front door.

Gohan was a fifteen minute jog to Central Park, and every single second of those fifteen minutes something bothered him, it felt like he was being watched by someone or something perhaps.

The teen stopped to buy a drink of water from a newspaper vender who was open on this awfully cold morning, he liked the guys guts so he tipped him five dollars as a thank you.

The young Saiyan had just arrived at the entrance to the park when he decided to check out his theory, so he paced round a tree so if someone was tailing him they wouldn't notice him and then as fast as possible he instant transmissioned to hundreds of metres above Central Park, looking at the birds-eye view below him.

All he could see was a few dog walkers and a coffee cart opening up, nothing out of the ordinary, really.

Gohan closed his eyes and drowned out all the background noise, he was trying to hear something specific and he found it.

He slowly floated down to behind a tree and leaned in extremely close to the girls ear before whispering, "your heart beat is pretty erratic, SuperGirl."

Supergirl turned to see that Gohan was extremely close to her back, she instantly got extremely nervous and blushed heavily. "What are you doing Gohan?!" She shrieked.

Gohan jumped back dodging her attempted punch and in a surprised way, asked, "Kara? Is that you?"

Supergirl was annoyed for some reason, "you didn't know it was me yesterday? How rude."

"Sorry, don't instantly try to associate my classmates with aliens." Gohan replied sarcastically. "But, I guess I shouldn't judge given that I'm not really from around here" he smirked cockily.

The veins in Kara's forehead began to throb, something about him just pissed her off. She had to remain cool though, it was league business.

"So where are you from?" She asked gritting her teeth to form a forced smile.

"The usual alternate reality thing, you?" Gohan said sitting against a tree with his arms behind his head.

"Kryponite, obviously? Why did you come here?"

"Exile."

Supergirl had a look of worry on her face and readied for a fight.

"Calm down Krypto, self-imposed exile. I chose to leave."

Supergirl heard sincerity in Gohan's words and chose to calm down and hear him out.

"Why? Why would you choose to leave your own world? Don't you miss your family or friends?"

"I mean yeah like crazy, but they're just simply better off without me. Plus this world isn't so bad, I mean you wage war like its nothing, you rely on a team of gifted individuals to police your entire world and pollution is treated like nothing here but yeah it's not awful." Gohan listed with his eyes closed.

"So why did you leave if your world was so perfect and ours is so bad?"

"There are some mistakes even being the strongest can't fix." Gohan said quickly before standing up. "Anyway enough of that, why don't you ask what you really want to ask?"

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Fine. Are you an enemy or are you a friend to the justice league? What're your plans?" She glared and leant in closer as she asked.

"I'm no villain. You won't see me partnering up with the Joker any time soon. I want to fight for the people that matter, the little guys. But I'm not gonna join such an irresponsible league. They disgust me." Gohan said with an even more potent glare and moved in so he was mere centimetres away from Kara, making her face more red than her crimson cape. "Now let me get back to my run, if we have to talk about it anymore we can do it at school. I've decided I'm not running away from the League. I'm staying."


	4. Chapter 4 - Catalyst

A/N: So sorry for the wait once again University took a lot out of me but here's a few thousand words to keep you going until I update, which I intend to be in the next 2 weeks. also leave thoughts about what you think will happen next!

'My mind is more at ease now thankfully, although I still don't know what the hell I'm doing. I mean I kinda have an idea of what I should do, but implementing a plan to get to that point is gonna be tricky for sure. Kara, the league, supervillains, school, my future are the main things on my mind, no time for that though cos I need to go to school. Never thought I'd say that again.' Gohan smiled to himself, something he's trying to do more nowadays.

We find our hero walking through the Radley High school gate, wearing a black vest underneath a light blue unbuttoned shirt over black jeans. Noticeably much more of effort he normally makes and it was gathering confused looks from the other students, not that Gohan noticed at all as he was listening to music in his headphones. But the thing that Gohan wore that confused these already shocked students the most was his grin, something no one could ever recall seeing him have before. It definitely unsettled a few.

Gohan was walking up to the entrance to the building his first class was in without a care in the world, until he saw who was waiting for him leaning up against the stone wall next to the door. Kara, or as she was otherwise apparently known, 'Supergirl.'

Gohan kept his headphones in and walked past her attempts to get his attention, 'God this is annoying, leave me be please, I got stuff to do.'

"Hey… Hello… Gohan!" Supergirl exclaimed to no prevail, insanely pissing her off this early in the morning. Knowing this guy was sure bad for her heart. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder, not without noting how solid it was, and spun him round to face her. Caught off-guard by his smile and the amount of people staring at this odd interaction she began heavily blushing and released him.

'Ugh, causing a scene first thing in the morning. Thought these heroes knew how to keep a low profile.' Gohan thought to himself, amused.

With everyone's eyes still trained on the pair of high schoolers who were never seen together, and speculations and theories going through other pupil's minds, Gohan thought it'd be best to move on.

"What's up Kara? This about the algebra homework? Got it right here." Was enough for all the onlookers to move along with their days and thus Kara's blush alleviated. "Do you wanna make even more of a commotion this early in the morning?" Gohan asked sarcastically as he began walking towards his locker.

"Look smartass, we need to talk. About you and me." Kara mentally slapped her own cheeks before correcting herself, "About you and the league. Your level of power being unchecked is begging for chaos, the league wants an official meeting with you. Flash spoke very highly of you and it's peaked the interest of some of the other main leaguers. Tonight, 8pm. This isn't a request. We'll send someone to come get you." She felt powerful with those last words, like she had won something, particularly because he didn't really respond.

Just as she was about to walk away Gohan spoke in a threatening voice that caught her totally off guard, "Going to call my home again? Invade my privacy, again? I don't know who the league think they are but intimidating an orphan child prodigy who saved hundreds of students' lives yesterday probably wouldn't fly too well with the Daily Planet, the New Yorker or the Gotham Gazette. Also, I don't mind if my secrets exposed but what of your secret? What of Batman's? Flash's? it wouldn't take long at all to work out who's beneath those masks, in fact I could learn them by tonight. So know this Kara," Gohan looked deep into her eyes with a smug and angry expression, "if you or the league ever so much as attempt to threaten me again I have more than one metaphorical bullet in the chamber. I'll teleport up tonight, save you the trouble of 'sending someone.' Understood?" Gohan opened his locker retrieved his History books and walked away, leaving a stunned Supergirl standing in the empty hallway. She most certainly did not feel powerful now.

'Phew, good thing that nobody was in the hall way otherwise there could've been awkward explaining to do.' Gohan chuckled to himself and continued walking towards his next destination: the Principal's office.

Since classes hadn't begun yet, Gohan thought it was best to get one of the worst parts of his day out the way. After all he admits he was a bit of a dick yesterday.

Gohan takes a deep gulp before knocking solidly three times, "Miss Jeffery, may I come in?"

"Enter." A solemn voice replied.

"Ah Gohan, you saved me the trouble. Please come in and sit down." She smiled but Gohan could tell it was serious, it didn't feel like her usual mind games. Not that Gohan was in any way impervious to them.

"Good Morning Miss Jeffery I will thank you." Gohan politely replied before closing the brand-new door and sitting in the seat opposite the brunette beauty, deja vu from yesterday although our hero was a lot calmer than yesterday. There was a moment of silence indicating that the Principal would allow Gohan to speak first so after clearing his throat he began, "It's about yesterday, there's something I need to explain and wanted to get it off my chest before classes begin."

"Well naturally you have a lot to explain about yesterday, for example the way you-"

"So I was wondering if you could help me out? Would you mind calling Mr. Shaw down here please?" Gohan interrupted her and she was clearly confused.

"Excuse me? I don't think that's what we were talking about. There are more pressing issues, like how you disabled all those bombs or melted my door handle to keep me safe or how-" she was flustered and clearly needed to calm down. However, Gohan realised this wasn't the time for her to know about his secret, even if he knew deep down she was kind, she is just too easily rattled. Gohan thought about this last night and was prepared for this.

"What are you talking about Principal? I spoke a big game but as soon as I left the room I saw the Flash and informed him of the situation. So, he decided it was best to keep you secure and ran me to safety, then disabled all the bombs. That guy is too fast! It's almost not fair haha" Gohan had practiced this all night but he had never been a great liar so he kept his eyes closed to avoid eye contact and tried to distract her from the fact with hand gestures and confident body language.

There was silence for a moment as Miss Jeffery composed her thoughts and cleared her throat, "ah I see, my mistake. Thank you for getting someone more appropriate for the situation. After all, you are my student. You shouldn't be risking your life so carelessly." She really emphasised that last sentence, kind of like she didn't believe him and was earnestly warning him.

Gohan shrugged that off and decided to put the conversation back on track, "So, would it be alright for you to call Mr. Shaw down here for us to have a neutral chat? Before lessons begin would be a great chance to talk this out," Gohan smiled as politely as possible as he delivered his request.

Miss Jeffery replied with a simple nod and sent for her Personal Assistant to call for Mr. Shaw, within two minutes or so he walked into the room, with somewhat an angry expression after noticing Gohan in the room. Most likely still hurt from yesterday.

"Yes Principal Jeffery what can I do for you?" His tone was snappy but understandably so.

Before the Principal could reply Gohan interjected and stood up, "Sorry Mr. Shaw I asked for Miss Jeffery to call for you. After all I thought it best that I apologise for my behaviour yesterday." With the last few words he bowed his head to the disgruntled teacher.

"Raise your head boy, I know I stepped over the line too. Miss Jeffery emailed me yesterday about what you said. The only reason I expect more from you is because you aren't like the other students, I can tell from reading your essays. Both in the respect you have for your education and for your superior intellect, you aren't like the others. So that's why I, possibly unfairly, burden you with higher expectations. Thus, I am also sorry." Mr. Shaw had removed his glasses and was rubbing the bridge of his nose, with somewhat of a smile forming on his face.

Gohan slowly lifted his head and let the words sink in, Mr Shaw probably paid more attention to him than anyone in the school, maybe anyone in this world. "No, please don't apologise to me Mr Shaw, I was totally in the wrong. I find it difficult being around people but I'm working on that, and if anything I should thank you. If you wouldn't push me for greater things I may not be the person I am now. Anyway enough of that, lets move on and have a good day, I guess?" The young Saiyan used a light chuckle to end the conversation and move on from quite a heavy subject.

"Yes a fresh day and a new start." With that final comment Mr. Shaw outstretched a hand and Gohan gladly shook it to bury the hatchet.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly, Gohan spoke to people more and with a warm personality eventually overcame most of the perceptions that people had of him. Another thing that the average onlooker could clearly notice was the metaphorical death glare that Kara had been giving Gohan in every one of his classes they had been in together today. By the time the final bell of the day rung, Gohan had got to a state where people were saying goodbye to him and, in particular girls, were being extremely friendly towards him.

As Gohan was packing away the books he needed for homework from his locker into his bag he was approached by the angry young Kryptonian, with arms crossed and a stern expression she waited for him to respond to her presence, sighing multiple times until he acknowledged her.

"Oh hey Kara what's up? Fancy staring at me some more before I go home, not much time left." Gohan said and laughed to himself, people walking past clearly doing something of the same sort.

"Shut up Gohan you know why I was staring," She said quietly whilst blushing, "you aren't exactly a stable individual and as it stands you're an unknown quantity. So naturally as the only active league member within a close proximity it's up to me to monitor you. Hmph." She said as she puffed out her chest triumphantly, Gohan found this adorable and annoying at the very same time.

"Well unless you come to my place I'm gonna remain unmonitored. Oh dear god no, the horror. Me, unmonitored. Imagine all the heinous acts I'll commit." Gohan mocked as he closed the door of his locker and began to walk toward the exit.

"Fine. I'll do it." Supergirl declared bravely.

"Do what?"

"I'll go to your place. To monitor."

"Um, no." Gohan shook his head and walked off whilst Kara stood stunned and mortified. She sped up to walk next to him out the door, "But you just invited me?"

"You thought that was an invitation? After our little chat earlier you must be joking."

It was at this moment Gohan felt a very dark aura emanate from Kara, he could feel how pissed she was and honestly it reminded him of when his mother used to get angry at his father towards the end of his life though his father learned an invaluable method of dealing with her rage, instant transmission. A method Gohan wouldn't mind copying in this situation.

Kara grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her, "okay invite me now then, I insist." Gohan probably would've declined if he wasn't genuinely scared of what an angry cousin of Superman might be able to do to him.

Gohan sighed deeply and broke free of her grip, "Fine, let's go then." Gohan moaned.

After a twenty-minute walk in near silence they arrived at the Wayne Foundation Boys Home, 292 Angus Street and following a quick chat with Miss Baverstock, who wasn't exactly thrilled about Kara being there for some reason, they were off to Gohan's room. The first thing that the Kryptonian teen noticed was the OCD level of tidiness that Gohan's room was in, it was almost like he was in some form of the military.

"I'll be out in a minute I just need to change, sit wherever you want." Gohan said snappily.

Kara obliged and sat on the edge of his bed as he walked to his closet and grabbed a neatly folded t-shirt and walked to his bathroom.

He didn't properly close either of the doors he had just opened, leaving Supergirl with a chance to snoop, a chance she wouldn't turn down. She floated over to his closet so her footsteps wouldn't be heard and began quietly going through the objects that were at the bottom of his closet. All she could find was trophies, countless trophies and medals. Some more covered in dust than the others and a few photo's of a younger Gohan accepting awards for science, math, literature just to name a few. The thing that caught her eye the most was a) he was adorable as a kid but b) he didn't smile in any of the pictures. Like he hasn't been happy in a long time, if that's all the information she had to go on.

"Can't I leave you alone for one minute without you breaching some kind of my privacy?" Kara heard and spun round to see a shirtless Gohan in some new jogger bottoms behind her, sighing. Busted.  
"Umm no no you left the closet open and I accidentally looked in, wait why are you shirtless?" Kara, noticing Gohan's impressive form began to blush a bit and looked away.

"I heard you going through my stuff." Gohan answered as he put on his fresh new t-shirt, "look I've got some chores to do before I go to the league tonight, so either control your urges to step over boundaries or just go home." Gohan said bluntly, he wasn't in a great mood anymore.

"Fine I won't pry then, I was just trying to learn a bit about you, sorry I guess. What kind of chores are they? Maybe I could help." Kara was trying to make up for her rudeness in her own way.

"No problem. I guess calling them chores is a little harsh, I tutor some of the kids here. Give back and all that, only the ones that want and need it. It was awkward at the beginning when I was tutoring people older than me." Gohan chuckled as he reminisced. "Anyway it begins in 5 minutes so I need to go down to the canteen, if you want to help then that's where I'll be." Gohan sounded much cheerier, which made Kara realise that is was most likely her that was the issue earlier not him.

"Sounds fun, sure why not?" Kara replied in earnest with a bright smile and with that they began to walk out of Gohan's room and down towards the canteen.

It was a big but basic canteen, it could easily fit a few hundred boys in it but at the moment there were only thirty, Gohan's class.

Gohan cleared his throat, "So, how was everyone's day at school?" The class happily replied with a variety of answers, "Good, now on to homework, has everyone completed theirs from yesterday?" Once again everyone replied with happy nods or verbal answers, "Great then get started with today's school homework and I will come round to each one of you individually and help as always, any questions?" One brown haired boy with a Superman t-shirt on who must've been around twelve put his hand up quietly whilst everyone got out their work and books.

"Yes Jason?" Gohan said.

"Gohan since when have you had a girlfriend?" Was all he said before everyone erupted in laughter and Gohan joined in as well whilst Kara just remained quiet and embarrassed.

"Shut up Jason" Gohan chuckled, "this is a classmate who offered to help teach you guys with me, her name is Kara." With that Kara waved and everyone waved back then got on with their work.

After an hour and a half everyone was finishing up and Kara decided to slyly snoop a little more, so she went over to 'help' Jason and learn a bit more about Gohan and these kids.

"Hey Jason how's your work going? Are you having any problems you need help with?" Kara kindly asked.

"No thanks Kara I'm basically done. Math is so easy now Gohan explained it to me, I used to suck at it." Jason innocently replied and chuckled, Kara didn't know what it was but something felt like Gohan couldn't be this perfect or at least she didn't want to admit that he was.

"So how long have you known Gohan, Jason?" Kara asked sweetly, any bystander would've thought she was angelic.

"Since I came here about 2 years ago, he's helped me with so much and always says I can speak to him about anything. He's kind of like a big brother to me, he's really nice." Jason smiled brightly as he finished that sentence and Kara felt as if there wasn't a chance he wasn't telling the truth.

"That's good, I hope he looks after you. I think he's smart but I don't know about nice" Kara teased Jason and he instantly replied,

"Nuh-uh Gohan is the nicest person I know, nicer than you." Jason poked his tongue out in defiance and Kara got a little annoyed but wouldn't bite back at a kid, she was a hero after all.

"Yeah I think he's nicer than you too, you're a mean lady." Gohan said as he walked over, chuckling to himself and giving Jason a high-five. "That's us done now, go get ready for dinner Jason."

"Alright, are you bringing the mean lady Gohan?" Jason quickly asked.

"We've got some business I think I'll miss dinner tonight, I'll see you tomorrow for class though." Gohan replied smiling.

Jason frowned a bit before replying "okay, just don't let her be mean to you."

Gohan laughed a lot at this and Kara went bright red before Gohan simply said, "if she's mean I think I can take her." He gave a friendly wink to Jason and with that class was finished and Gohan headed back up to his room to let him change before he left.

"So, they actually like you?" Kara said in playful shock.

Gohan glared, "why wouldn't they? I'm a nice guy you know. Jason's a good kid, had a rough past and bounced around the system until he came here. He asked to be my buddy because I was bigger than the other guys and he wanted to be protected I guess."

"That's horrible, he must've had a rough childhood but you seem to be making it better as much as I hate to admit it." Kara replied, waiting for Gohan to bite at the dig.

"Hmm, his grades have certainly improved and he's not scared of others as much, all he really needs now is a friend. Someone he likes to be around and have fun with. His childhood isn't over yet." Gohan looked serious with the last sentence, he meant it. "Anyway, back to business. Let me get dressed into something a bit more suitable to meet the league, one sec okay?" Gohan closed the door to his room behind them and got some more clothes from his closet before once again going to his bathroom.

"Why do you even care what you're wearing, I thought you hated the league?" Kara said, a pissed off twinge in the last part.

"I know I said the league disgust me and all, but that's the organisation. I still hold some of it's members, like your cousin, in the highest regard for what they've done for this world and it's people." Gohan said calmly.

"So it's just that we don't kill our criminals is what you're most upset about?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah kind of, that's just blatantly irresponsible. And for a group that shoved the word justice in its title, I don't think the families of those killed by your enemies would say that equates to _justice._ " Gohan was once again calm and passionate to nail home his point. "Do you think if Luthor killed someone Superman loved, he would kill Luthor?"

That thought shocked Supergirl a bit, the thought of Lois or herself being killed and Clark, filled with rage taking a life.

"No, never. He's better than that, we're better than that. It's what we stand for as a league, as members that define us." Supergirl said confidently, at this point Gohan walked out of his bathroom in black suit trousers and a white dress shirt that fitted him well and was a smart casual look for the young Saiyan.

"It's because of the small people that I've taken lives before on my world, because my father was a merciful man and liked to leave those enemies with potential for good in them alive that he died. He was a simple man, he believed in training hard and keeping his loved ones safe. However, because of his idiot son and his own naiveté he is no longer with us and thus I am here. I don't want to kill people Kara believe me, I just think some people can be past the point of redemption." He said his words with fire but also quite sincerely.

"But Gohan-," Supergirl said before she was cut off.

"Enough of that, it's time to meet the Justice League." Gohan exclaimed as he gazed out the window in a focussed manner.

"Watchtower this is Supergirl requesting teleport for me and one guest." Supergirl said as she pressed something that was in her ear and within seconds Gohan felt light, weightless in fact. It was only for half a moment but it was like he wasn't anywhere at all. And then with a great flash of light a room the size of a football field opened up before his very eyes. Even he was taken aback by the process and he teleports regularly. He found himself a mere fish in the ocean in this hall, there were too many people to count. Not all heroes but all there to do their jobs and work toward the common goal. Gohan hadn't seen an enterprise on this scale before.

"Come on Gohan they'll be waiting for us." Supergirl said and he didn't know when she did it but she had changed into her famous blue and red suit without him noticing, he was impressed.

"Take me to your leader," Gohan said in an alien voice trying to break the ice but clearly Supergirl was tense and just shook her head and lead the way. They walked past countless famous heroes, such as Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Black Canary, Fire and Ice, the list goes on and on. Gohan felt his nerves kick in, he was meeting them. The league. The most powerful beings this reality has to offer and he was going to have confrontational talks with them. His heart began to flutter and he looked flushed,

"You okay?" Supergirl asked bluntly.

"Yeah I think so," Gohan replied holding his head. "Could I trouble you for some water before we go in? I think your way of teleporting may be different to what I do." Gohan let out a weak chuckle with his request. Supergirl didn't look thrilled but she knew that the byelaws state he is a guest and guests are allowed food and water at request yadayada.

"Sure just up ahead is a water fountain, let's take a seat for a few." She said with a kind smile, one Gohan rarely saw and it was even rarer for him to be the recipient of.

When they sat down and Gohan was handed his drink he politely bowed a bit and drunk, "you wouldn't think I would be this nervous to meet the good guys right?" He weakly laughed a bit again.

Supergirl saw this as her chance to talk some sense into Gohan, "If you're this nervous don't you think that could be a sign that you shouldn't do it? I mean when you were a kid you got nervous because you were about to be scolded or because you had done something worthy of punishing, don't you think it could be the same kind of reaction?" Kara's voice was soothing but her words stung, insulting Gohan a bit.

"So I'm a child that needs to be told off by the grown ups, am I? You know I've been smarter than everyone my age my whole life, nice to see that hasn't changed Kara." Gohan stood up and looked pissed off, "Let's go time to meet the _grown ups."_ Kara held out a hand to stop him but he was already walking off towards the meeting room, she had messed up and she knew it.

She called out to him but he just ignored her until he reached it, the door. Behind this door stood might the likes he may have never faced, might that may oppose his views to the point of confrontation. But if might makes right, Gohan has plenty might of his own.

Gohan knocked and the door slid to the right automatically, before his eyes in a dim room was a table. At that table sat some of the symbols of absolute power and freedom; Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and the Flash. Gohan didn't let the awe hit him until he sat down and from behind him walked Supergirl who took a seat between her cousin and the Flash.

"Hey kid, you're looking less golden these days" Joked the Flash with a big beady smile.

"Flash this is a serious matter, enough fooling around," Wonder Woman said using a motherly tone, clearly she deserved respect as the Flash instantly shrunk into his seat.

"Gohan, welcome to the Watchtower. These are my friends, all key members of the Justice League. Before we begin is there anything you'd like to say your peace about? We won't bite," Superman said authoritatively but in a calming manner. But he did it again, just like Kara he treats him like a kid. 'We won't bite' is what really pissed Gohan off. Kara noticed his forehead crease when Superman said the last few words, to say she was worried was an understatement.

"Just one thing Superman, I don't appreciate being spoken to like a child. I'm not gonna make a fuss about it but if you could treat me as if I were about twenty years older, I'd greatly appreciate it." Gohan said politely but bluntly at the same time. The league were a bit shocked that the kid who dressed so smartly to meet them had such a temper.

Superman looked a bit annoyed but carried on, "Well alright then Gohan, I think that's perfectly understandable. Now I think I speak for the entirety of the League when I offer our thanks to you for your efforts in the Metallo and Radley High School ordeals, it was brave and Flash speaks highly of your courage." The Flash winked at Gohan which broke his concentration a bit. "But that's not why we asked you here today, we need to know some things before we feel comfortable letting you go."

Wonder Woman took over, "For instance, your position on the league and why you feel that way. Superman informs us that you spoke negatively of the League, do you have reasoning?" Gohan had to admit, she commanded a room and seemed much deadlier than Superman.

"Personally I think you're far too soft." A few raised eyebrows around the room met this statement, "Where I came from was peaceful, far more peaceful than this world and we didn't have a league of Superheroes to defend it from threats that armies can't handle. There were barely eight of us, and we held it on our own. The reason was simple, we put down evil."

"Now hold on kid, each world has its own problems and its own solutions and crime at all levels has fallen since the Justice League was created. You can't compare our problems with yours we're just doing the best we can with what we have," said the Green Lantern, clearly not happy with Gohan's view of the League. Supergirl and the Flash both nodded in agreement with Green Lantern's opinion.

"I get that and while I admit what you have built here is an amazing thing, you're doing things your way. If you want recurring villains that's all well and good but recurring villains means recurring deaths. And that's the case in every world. What would you like to ask next?" Gohan once again remained polite but there was a coldness to his words.

"Are you a friend or foe?" From the darkest part of the room came the previously unheard voice of Batman.

"I doubt I'll be flying your flag anytime soon but I wouldn't consider you enemies of mine. We just have conflicting ideologies." Gohan said sounding a bit cocky.

"So what exactly is it you want?" Asked Superman.

"I want to protect people, to save them from horrible futures. I've seen what a second chance given to the wrong person can do, is that something I'm willing to give to half the scum your organisation does the jail dance with? Probably not." Gohan crossed his arms and waited for the onslaught.

"You want us to let you kill? You've got balls asking that here kid," shouted Green Lantern.

"Anyone can become good with a second chance Gohan, who are we to decide who lives and dies?" Wonder Woman asked with authority.

"I get where you are coming from," everyone turned around to Batman after he said that and Gohan looked a little disbelieved. "You can't even imagine the amount of times I've wanted to end some of the murderers that I lock up, hell I think we'd all be lying if we said the thought hasn't crossed our minds. But if you give into that feeling, that hatred then you really are no better than the scum we lock up."

Gohan looked down and thought about what they all said, their words definitely had meaning, and they impacted him hard. Just hearing the dark knight of Gotham bare his demons could make anyone listen.

"So what we lock them up, they break out, we lock them up and they break out until we die?" Gohan asked cynically.

The league all looked at each other, all trying to find the right words to say to put Gohan to ease.

"That's what heroes do. It's the choices we make that define us. It's the examples we set for future generations that really matters." Said the Flash in a more solemn tone.

"That's the trade off Gohan, with power comes duty." Said Supergirl.

"I guess I see what you mean, but what if we can't stop them again?" Gohan asked.

"That's why we formed the league, so we'd never have to face that alone." Superman said reassuringly.

Gohan could see it, the more optimistic viewpoint that the League shared, something he never thought he'd get.

Before he could think about it in great depth they were interrupted by a hologram of the green man, the Martian Manhunter, appearing in the middle of the table.

"Code Green, I repeat Code Green. The Joker has released a chemical bomb in New York. Immediate response required." Was the message that rang through the tannoy.

Gohan had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Where- Where in New York, Manhunter?!" Gohan half shouted.

"6 blocks confirmed, between Penny Avenue and Angus Street." The Martian replied.

Gohan's eyes widened and both Batman and Supergirl realised instantly what was going through his mind,

"No Gohan, calm down you can't go in when you have impaired judgement." Batman said trying to calm the angered Saiyan.

"Gohan please don't" Kara said, she could feel the power emanating from her classmate and it was scaring her, but not just her.

"Supes, grab him. Manhunter teleport me and Lantern down, I'll fan out the gas and Green Lantern can extract it into space." Flash ordered and in an instant both the Manhunter and Superman had complied. Superman's vice grip around Gohan's body was the only thing keeping him from exploding with power.

While Flash and Green Lantern got to work, it was up to Supergirl and Wonder Woman to calm down the Saiyan teen.

"Gohan look me in the eyes, everything is going to be alright. Jason and the others are going to be fine." Kara cupped his face with her dainty hands and tried to calm him. The more time went on the more his eyes turned pure white and he began to extrude greater amounts of golden ki.

"Superman detain him before he loses it." Wonder Woman commanded.

"I am trying Diana, he has some strength to him and I'm trying not to hurt him here," Superman replied whilst exasperating.

"Fine I shall do it myself," She unsheathed her mighty lasso and flung it round the top of Gohan's body, less ki was being exerted from his body now and Superman was struggling less and less.

"Good work Diana," Superman said.

"Kar-" Gohan began to say before he was cut off.

"The gas is clear here Manhunter-" Gohan heard Flash say over the tannoy and with all the strength he could muster he raised his index and middle fingers to the bridge of his nose and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Superman with him as he was holding onto him.

"-But the gas was flammable and we couldn't reach everywhere in time, some places got burnt bad." Is what they would've heard had Gohan waited but instead he stood outside the scorching remains of his home, the Waynes Foundation Boys Home. The New York Fire Department were on their way, Gohan could hear them but it was too late. He could tell there were no survivors. Gohan fell to his knees, tears flooding down his face. He just lay in the twilight between the frozen night and the roaring flames of his boyhood home, he couldn't hear anyone speaking to him, he couldn't feel Supergirl hugging him, but he could see Jason's smile in his thoughts before it melted away like a photograph over an open fireplace. Was this what he deserved? Was this what innocent Jason deserved, or any of the boys? Everything was white noise but he could see Batman was visibly distressed.

Gohan shrugged off the young Kryptonian and stood up with a crazed look in his eye, walking straight to Batman.

"How many?" Gohan shouted at Batman, when Batman turned to him he received a clean right hook to the face and was sent flying several metres.

"GOHAN!" Supergirl and Superman exclaimed but neither could get there in time to stop him.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU LET THE JOKER LIVE? ANSWER ME!" Gohan screamed at Batman, dragging him up in a chokehold. Gohan launched him into a wall, not before punching him in the gut.

"Too many, I- I'm sorry Gohan," Batman answered as he spat out blood.

Superman was now in the middle of the two of them, "enough Gohan, Batman's hurting almost as much as you are right now. I can't explain why but he is more emotionally invested in this than you'll ever know." Superman said with a bowed head.

Supergirl had now gotten in front of Gohan and was begging, "I know it hurts Gohan, but you can't give in to the pain. Jason wouldn't want that."

"Jason doesn't want anything. He's dead" he yelled snapping back at Kara. "Because of you, because of all of you. Screw you all, I'm gonna kill that clown and put his head on a pike." Gohan turned around and readied himself to instant transmission away from this blood bath.

"Gohan, know if you're saying you're about to commit murder then you will become an enemy of the League and we will stop you." Superman said calmly whilst Batman was just about getting to his feet, covered in snow and a bit of blood around his face.

"Gohan please don't do this, please" Supergirl begged with tears in her eyes.

"I knew the stakes when I came to see the League, well the Joker just doubled down. So, either you stop me or I rip his grin off his face, permanently." Gohan challenged darkly, then with a simple flex of his muscle he teleported away into the night.

'There is only one place I can go now. Maybe she can put me up until I find somewhere else, I need her now.' Gohan thought, wiping the tears from his face. He looked up to see the Radley High School sign, this was where he needed to be. To begin his mission. To kill the Joker.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan didn't even knock on the door he just barged in, "Miss Jeffery."

"Oh Gohan, thank goodness you're alive. I heard on the news about the Wayne home, I'm glad you're alive." She couldn't think what else to say when she saw the watered eyes and dirty clothes of Gohan, her star pupil looked well and truly broken.

"I need to tell you the truth, I need an ally. Because I'm going to kill the Joker and I need your help." Gohan's words were serious and full of pain, from what she could tell.

"What on earth are you talking about? You're just a child – a pupil of mine no less. I shall not let you commit such an act, it is my duty to encourage my pupils to do what's best for their future and I can tell you categorically you shouldn't do this." She said sternly.

"Please all I need is a place to lie low, out of the league's eye. I'll still go to school I'll do whatever you need in repayment but I just need a base of operations. I need to get justice for the kids of my home, for Jason and the others. Just picturing Joker laughing at them while they burn is tearing me up inside. I just-" Gohan couldn't hold back the tears anymore but he tried his best to continue, "I just need to put their souls to rest. They didn't deserve any of this." Gohan collapsed to his knees in front of the Principal, bearing his soul and his emotions and putting it all on the line. She was clearly moved as there were tears forming in her deep brown eyes.

"Fine, you can stay at my place. I don't like what you're getting yourself into but after the stunt you pulled with the bombs you're clearly no ordinary man, from now on I will be your guardian. Call me Morgan, Gohan." She said with a bright smile, Gohan was stunned that she saw through his earlier lie but she was a very intelligent woman so he understood.

"Thank you, Morgan." Gohan smiled back, the first smile he'd worn all night and perhaps a sign that not all was lost.

Gohan woke up in the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in before, even more comfortable than those in his home on his world. After their chat last night Gohan explained everything, about his previous world about his powers and about his intentions. It was safe to say Morgan was becoming more and more enthusiastic about Gohan and his plans, he seemed much manlier than when he put on his sheepish student act. A man she could really get behind, not that she'd ever fraternise with a student but it had crossed her mind when she saw him shirtless. 'I'm not that much older than him,' is what rang through her mind but of course she knew that's not what a guardian would do. Although it didn't stop her waking Gohan up in some of her laciest pyjamas that she owns, after all she wasn't uninterested in the boy. Gohan couldn't make eye contact after the display she just gave him, he was still quite immature in some practises.

"Morning Morgan," Gohan said bashfully "you look well rested."

"Good, we have to leave for school in twenty minutes" she said jokingly.

"You know I can teleport, right? We could be there in an instant so you don't need to rush around to beat the traffic." Gohan chuckled at her hastiness.

"While it would be perfectly fine for you to teleport into a secluded part of the school and act like nothing ever happened, it may raise massive alarms if the Principal doesn't turn up in her car. So I'm gonna get ready and go, you can borrow some of my brother's old clothes and leave when you're done. Help yourself to anything," and with that she left with a huge smile on her face. In a way, this was the most 'motherly love' Gohan had received on this world, although he shook that thought out his head when he realised he found Morgan attractive.

He found a relatively baggy shirt and some skinny jeans, safe to say he didn't think that he would receive the same attention he did yesterday but his motivations had completely changed. In a mere 24 hours, he had seen tragedy, rage and now he may be at the very top of the Justice League's watch list. Gohan had only managed to sleep a total of around two hours through the night, the nightmares of the boys screaming kept jolting him awake, not that he'd ever bother Morgan who was kind enough to put him up with such nonsense.

After an hour of working out a bit, showering, changing and watching the news he was ready for school. A thought dawned on him, 'will people think I'm a coward for being the only survivor?' He had to move past that and go to school, get on with his life and plans. He knew where he had to start, there was someone he needed to meet.

As soon as Gohan arrived at the school gates, eyes were fixed on him from every angle. It was completely different from yesterday, so much had changed in such a short amount of time. The looks weren't positive at all, they were most definitely negative. Although what he perceived to be disgust was actually concern and pity, but he didn't know that.

The day droned on and it had gotten to the point where Gohan just left his earphones in and blanked anyone and anything, even his fellow classmates. Finally the bell rang for lunch, he could be free for an hour. Free from the mindless droves of simple minded teenagers. Gohan considered himself much more mature and intelligent than them and would like to think if someone had gone through what he had gone through he would've left them be, not drowned them in pity and anxiety. Gohan was speed walking down the hall trying his hardest to avoid everyone and head straight to the field, he knew a spot no one ever went, behind the bleachers of the baseball field. Perfect. Within a minute he was there, he had managed to swipe a football on the way to keep him distracted.

In the true meaning of pathetic fallacy, the sky was covered in black thunderclouds and had a gentle spit of rain, only guaranteeing them emptiness of the field in this December at Radley High School. Gohan was sat against a wooden picket fence, tossing the football in the air and catching it, repeatedly. The distraction of the ball and the loud music couldn't completely divert his focus from the matter at hand, how would he arrange a meeting with 'him?' 'He' was the only one who could help him. Help him get justice for the boys, for miss June and for Jason. For himself.

Those thoughts had to be put on hold because there were a few people approaching him in his peripheral vision, Julie, Kara and some boys from the football team Johnny and Zak. Gohan was in a secluded area and with Julie's eyes trained on him he knew that they were here for him, no avoiding them then. The young Saiyan removed his earphones.

Julie walked up to Gohan and crouched down to speak to him, the most innocent and caring face a girl has normally ever worn for him, certainly more so than Kara.

"Hi Gohan," she began in a solemn and kind voice, "we just wanted to see how you were doing, to check on you."

'This is pretty understandable, she is like the nicest person in the school. This fits her character quite well to be honest.' Gohan thought before clearing his throat to speak, "I'm okay thanks, well as good as can be expected. It was nice of you to check on me." Gohan gave a sincere smile before putting his earphone back in and closing his eyes to think through his plan some more.

Julie was a little sad at being shut off but she knew she couldn't even comprehend what he was going through and therefore decided it was best to leave.

"Come on guys he's not ready to talk, I think we can all appreciate that," Julie said with another kind smile and while Kara was willing to accept that one of the boys, Zak, wasn't impressed with Gohan's rejection of Julie.

"Let me have a word with him," Zak said with an arrogant smile, sticking out his chest and walking past the girls in the direction of our young hero.

Instantly Kara was worried but he was already next to Gohan and, bar revealing her powers or some information that these people shouldn't know, she couldn't do anything.

Zak strutted over and tapped Gohan on the shoulder, alerting him to his presence and from his body language the Saiyan could see he was trying to impose himself upon him. Gohan looked up and slowly took out and earphone, "What's up Zak?" Gohan said in a monotone fashion as he was clearly uninterested.

"Nothing, oh nothing Gohan it's just you were a bit rude to Julie there. I mean she went out of her way to make sure a freak like you was alright and that's how you respond, not cool man." Zak snorted at the end, probably trying to provoke Gohan but he still didn't care.

He slowly stood up and stood firm less than a foot away from Zak before saying, "I'm so sorry Julie, I didn't mean to be rude I've just got a lot on my mind. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

This statement confused Zak, he was sure he got under Gohan's skin but for some reason he reacted very composed, almost robotic.

"No no don't be silly Gohan, I hope you're okay and if you ever need anyone to talk to I'll always be there for you." Julie said with a slight blush.

"That's great to know, people like you are what make this so much easier." He said that sentence making full eye contact with Zak, even giving a bit of a smirk at the end. He sat back down and felt quite content, when the others started walking away a very embarrassed Zak followed before quietly saying, "acting very smug for a coward who let all those kids die."

Something inside Gohan flipped, he was up like a shot and had Zak up against the wall by his throat with rage in his eyes. "Say that again, I dare you" Gohan shouted and tightened his grip on Zak's throat. This all happened so fast that the others were only just now seeing what had happened, and as quickly as she could Supergirl activated her distress call installed into her smart watch. This didn't go unnoticed by Gohan and he dropped Zak, who was now gasping for air. Gohan remained silent with his eye's closed, picking up the ball he walked away from Zak and the other students, he didn't need a fight today.

He turned around to face the students briefly, Zak was still gasping for air. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted to him trying to provoke me." Gohan said solemnly and walked away into the distance. About five seconds later he heard the same noise from when he was transported to the Watch Tower, he took a mental note but kept his head down and carried on walking.

The day went slowly from then on and we find Gohan in French class, he could hear the whispers and feel the stares from the other students. They knew a version of what had happened with Zak, a version that Gohan assumed had painted him in a maniacal light. Kara didn't remove her eyes from being trained on the young Saiyan, on edge at all points. Even to a bystander the tension was palpable. As the teacher ran through more and more sentences on the blackboard Gohan became more and more anxious or maybe just annoyed. Eventually he gave up, and raised his arm to gain the teachers attention, "Miss I don't feel well can I go to the nurse please?" Gohan put on a thick impression of a headache and practically ran out when the teacher nodded in agreement. Gohan wondered why he had been let out so easily but then realised that he was probably the subject of some form of 'danger watch' memo with the teachers.

When he got out his class he felt a massive amount of relief and the fresh air really helped him calm down, and so he slowly started walking towards the nurse's office. The halls seemed dead because all the students were busy but Gohan was alone for the first time properly with peace and quiet and without interruption.

"Gohan!" He heard someone shout, 'nice while it lasted' Gohan sighed to himself.

He turned to see Kara around twenty feet away from him, he looked her up and down before continuing walking towards the Nurse's office, he didn't need her crap right now. However, as she has shown a few times, she's difficult to avoid and within a few seconds he was stopped by her grip on his shoulder.

"What? What do you want?" Gohan didn't even face her, his words filled with venom.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked, trying to stay professional.

"Wherever I damn please, unless you're a hall monitor as well as a superhero." Gohan rebuffed, once again in a harsh tone.

"Why are you being like this? What happened wasn't the league's fault. I'm sure if you apologised to Superman and the league then there'll be no problem and-" Supergirl was cut off by her grip being broken and Gohan turning around.

"How dare you ask me to apologise? Batman's shortcomings cost everyone one of those boy's their lives, but the most annoying and unforgivable part is that you expect me to conform to your way of thinking without even trying to understand mine. If you want to speak to me then drop me a text, otherwise I'm sick and need to go to the Nurse's office, unless you want me to go to Gotham right now?" Gohan shocked Kara with the malice in his words and the intent in his eyes, so much so she backed off completely.

"How can you threaten such a thing so easily?" She said completely stunned.

"I guess that's who I'm supposed to be Kara, deal with it." He said whilst staring deep in her eyes.

"This isn't what Jason would've wan-" Supergirl cut off when she felt Gohan's anger spike and if looks could kill, she'd be dead.

"I've already stated that he doesn't want anything anymore and the reason for that is your stupid league, your stupid values and maybe even because of _you._ " Kara's eyes widened by that last statement, he'd never put the blame on anyone but the league or Batman before, she was confused and angry to name just a few of the mix of emotions she was feeling right now. "I've thought about this a lot, how there was no trouble in seven years and then as soon as you come and stick your nose in my business, everyone's dead. Maybe the joker knows who you are, maybe this is all your fault!" He basically shouted the last part and shoved her back, which was no easy feat.

She didn't know how to feel, although she felt super guilty now. 'What if he's right?' she kept asking herself mentally.

"No comeback? That's what I thought. The mighty justice league, refusing to accept blame and responsibility. Now I really am going to the nurse's office, just the thought of the league is making me feel nauseous." He was pissed and he was making that abundantly clear, he hadn't been this angry nor had Kara been this scared in a long time. He'd had enough, after speeding to the nurse's office and feigning illness he took the Nurse's offer to go home eagerly with both hands, although to Miss Jeffery's apartment might be more fitting.

He laid on his bed for around twenty minutes, thinking. Thinking about Kara, the league, the Joker, his mission, the boys, Jason, everything. The more he thought about it the more furious and determined he became and he couldn't until he could sit still no longer, he had to do something, now. He shot up and instant transmissioned out, knowing roughly where he had to start looking. Metropolis.

'If there's one person, one person that might know where he is and wouldn't blab to the League, it's him.' Our young hero had read that this 'pioneer' was giving a speech at an expo in Metropolis, one about the potential advantages to using solar radiation as a power source. What stood before Gohan was the colossal sanctum of education, Metropolis University. Gohan was taken aback by the feeling of prestige and knowledge coursing through the very concrete hall he was standing in. However papered all over the hall were the same logo repeated over and over again, LexCorp. Somewhat an eyesore in the presence of the statue of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Gohan saw the entrance to the talk that was being given, he needed to be inside but it was heavily guarded. LexCorp obviously bankrolling the event and therefore the security. Gohan would have to instant transmission into the room blind, something he never liked doing. The thought of him appearing in the middle of all is something he always cowardly feared, but this wasn't a time for fear. This was a time for action.

Gohan looked around him and saw no one but a receptionist, she looked young but not unintelligent. Maybe there was another solution? Gohan checked his breath, combed his hair with his hand and proceeded to walk up to the woman, he had never tried to seduce someone for gain before, or for any matter really. Gohan was eagerly pressed up against the desk where she was sitting, beaming a massive and somewhat creepy smile, after a few seconds she noticed and asked, "can I help you sir?"

Gohan hadn't actually thought what about what he was going to say, but he couldn't leave and come back so he was just going to have to wing it.

"Uh yes actually I hope you can, you see I'm from Radley High in New York and my physics team absolutely idolise the great man himself. So as it was two of our members birthdays this week I was hoping to film some of his speech for them and maybe talk to him after the event, you know get him to say happy birthday on video that kinda thing. What do you think?" Gohan pleaded with his hands together and a hopeful charming smile.

She began laughing, the ridiculousness was killing her.

"I'm sorry, it was invite only and I don't think someone like him would ever say happy birthday to a camera," her laughter erupted, "sorry uhm what was your name?"

"Gohan, Miss." Gohan had a determined expression and was willing to do whatever to get into that room. "Okay you caught me, none of that was true. The truth is he sent me an offer to be a research assistant once I finish high school and his PA has been asking for me to come down to his offices for months. I don't like planned visits, they can easily be faked. So I thought maybe an eight hour bus to catch him unawares and see what the guy's really like."

"I hardly believe that any more than the first story, you're just another crazed fan." She made a shooing motion with her hand and looked down.

"Really? Call his PA and bring him out here, if I'm lying I'll leave right away but if I'm not I get your number." His cockiness exuding from his grin made her take notice of him more, she felt like she could trust him a bit more now.

"You're on, but if I win it'll be security taking you out not walking okay?"

"Deal, what's your name?"

"Felicia."

"Perfect" Gohan said whilst grinning.

The receptionist made the necessary call and within a minute Mercy Graves turned up, fully efficiently dressed and with an earpiece that made her look like she was a body guard to the president.

"What seems to be the prob- ah Gohan Son, nice for you to come down all this way for a speech. I wish you would've called ahead of time so we could've sorted a vip pass for you, please follow me." She then began walking towards the hall and motioned for Gohan to follow. After giving the receptionist an attempt at a cool guy wink, he complied.

Mercy took Gohan past the crowd of hundreds of reporters and students, listening to this cutting edge speech in solar technology. Eventually they reached the stage and after walking up some stairs, they were a mere five feet away from the man himself. Lex Luthor.

Gohan wasn't prepared for so many people to take notice of him and after a few photographers aimed their cameras at him, he meekly smiled for the journalists. Lex cleared his throat and shrugged off the interruption "Continuing with my closing statement, solar fusion is an untapped and potentially unlimited resource that is constantly at our fingertips. To fuel the future, all it takes is a little sunlight." Lex said, his classic smirk showing through at the end of his speech. As soon as he finished he shook a few board members hands and then turned to Mercy and gave her a conniving look, then he turned to the young Saiyan. "Ahh Mr. Son, how nice of you to show up to my speech, I was starting to think you'd given us the cold shoulder. So what did you think of my proposal?" Lex asked.

"The solar fusion is absolutely possible if you can get a source of constant solar radiation that isn't the sun of course," Gohan chuckled over his science joke. "Actually sir, I came all this way because I need your help. Can we talk in private?"

Lex nodded and Mercy led them away from the fellow scientists and students into Luthor's green room for the speech.

"Please, sit. What is it, Gohan?" Lex said kindly.

"I need to know if you can help me kill the Joker." Gohan said with a straight face, not even blinking. "I'm sure you know all about me and the league, it would seem to be something you'd keep your eye on."

"You're serious? Why on earth would you go after that lunatic?" Lex asked as he sipped on his scotch.

"The Wayne foundation boys home, my home, he blew it up. Remember?" Gohan said calmly which even amazed him. "I'm going to pop his head off like a champagne cork."

"I see," Lex sighed and paused while looking in his glass, "and why do you think I can help with your endeavour?"

"Two reasons really; one I believe you know where he is and aren't too loyal to him and two no one knows how to avoid the justice league like you do. The metas especially." Gohan said with his fist curled in a ball. "So, you in or out?"

"I've got one condition, help me with this science project and I'll help you take out the trash." Lex demanded whilst making unwavering eye contact.

Without a second thought, "deal" Gohan replies.

"Let's make it official then, Mercy don't let the journalists go just yet. This is great PR." Lex laughed.

"Yes sir, right away" she said as she scurried off.

A few minutes later Lex and Gohan were back on the stage and Luthor was on the podium about to address the people.

"Sorry to keep you I've just got a quick announcement to make. This new venture of mine will reshape the way we create and use energy, a bold prediction, I know. But predictions are made by the people who put it all on the line. Entrepreneurs, like me. And another thing entrepreneurs do is stick their money where their mouth is. So I'm glad to introduce to you my new personal research assistant and understudy, the child genius I've been so eagerly trying to add to my team for some time now, Gohan Son." This caught the attention of one reporter in particular, one that Luthor seemed to be making almost direct eye contact with. "I expect great things from you Gohan, under my wing you have the potential to really make a dent in this world." That statement was dripping with double meanings and Gohan felt something was off, but he just didn't care enough to think about it. He'd be the monkey at the circus for the reporters he didn't care, he was one huge step closer to finding the Joker. That's all that mattered. The reporter, that seemed to be on the receiving end of the stares from Lex, began to leave alongside the other reporters. Once outside and out of sight he pressed his earpiece with his index fingers, "Superman to watch tower, we have a problem."


End file.
